Joy and Mick: The Truth
by AquaDewRose
Summary: When Joy finds out Mick is coming back to the house, she's as excited as ever. But will their friendship end when mysterious happenings occur in the House of Anubis? This story is a strong supporter of Moy: Mick and Joy .
1. Chapter 1

"It's Mick! He's coming back!"

We turn and stare at Mara, her black hair a mess. Mick is coming back to the house? He had left to that Australian school so long ago. What would ever make him come back? I look down and blush. He's always been a secret crush of mine. That blonde hair, that beautiful smile... who wouldn't want Mick back? Luckily, Mara and Jerome are now together after they kissed at the party. Mara couldn't be with Mick now!

Fabian turns to me, his arm around my old enemy, Nina. "Joy, I wonder why Mick is coming here," he says to me. "I thought he liked it at Australia." Luckily, I don't stutter from love for Fabian. I think I've finally, finally given up on that boy. I loved him with all my heart but he betrayed me for Nina. At least he's still a friend.

I nod. "But who wouldn't want him back? He does bring the fun back into this house." Fabian agrees with my statement and we turn back to Mara.

"Mick decided to come back for another year here and then return to Australia. He missed life here at Anubis House," she continues. Jerome frowns and looks away. I know he loves Mara and Mick may get a bit in the way of that. As Mara gushes on about her old boyfriend, I sneak over to the sullen Jerome. "Don't worry, J," I tell him. "I'll take care of the Aussie." He looks at me, confused. "You, Joy? What would you ever do to that kid to get Mara off?" I shrug. "You'll see, I guess…"

I hop upstairs past Victor's study. The man glares at me as I pass. I think I may see a new youth in his face. When I was younger, I had a secret, creepy crush on that old guy. The new golden youth in Victor's face almost makes it come back, but I fight the feeling away. _Girl, that's really gross!_ I tell myself. His saving me didn't help take away that super awkward crush. Or Vera; that stupid lady. Good thing she left the house!

I run to Patricia's and my room, ignoring the beautiful walls of the old house. When I run in, she sees the excited look on my face. She lies on her bed with her school clothes on, bored and tired after the normal boring day of classes. "You look as happy as Eddie would if he caught a frog," she teases. "What's up?"

I take a shaky breath. "Mick's back!" Patricia knows about my secret crush on him. She smiles in a funny way. "Now, if Mara gets trapped in a cell at the bottom of a tunnel, make sure to save her, too!" I stick my tongue at my BFF and leave the room.

After forcing myself to not stare at Victor after reaching the stairs, I head towards the kitchen. I nearly trip over Eddie, taking a nap _on the floor of the kitchen. _I kick him on the side and he grabs my shoe to hug it like a stuffed animal. I try my best not to laugh like a maniac as I shake him off.

As I make myself a marshmallow-grape jelly sandwich, I notice Alfie and Amber talking in a hushed manner on the couch. After creating my masterpiece of food, I get ready to ask what they're doing and trip over the sleepy Eddie. The plate goes flying and crashes on the floor, leaving marshmallow goop and jelly all over my uniform and leaving Eddie confused and awake. I blush. "I'm so sorry, dumbhead!" I say, frowning at the boy. "Patricia?" he mumbles. I roll my eyes, and run past the surprised Alfie and Amber to change my gross outfit.

As I pass the door, I see a blonde headed figure behind the glass and I nearly faint of embarrassment.


	2. Purple & White

_Creak_!

The door opens and out comes my crush. His cute eyebrows fly up in surprise when he sees me. His blonde hair brushed oh-so-beautifully flips and his white teeth show in his awkward smile. Blushing like crazy, I run up the stairs to change. Purple and white goop falls onto the staircase as I run.

I burst into my room and fall to my knees. Patricia gets up and runs over to me. Her face is concerned. "Joy, what happened?" she called, looking me over. "I… I..." I stutter, sobbing. "I made a sandwich, and your stupid b-boyfriend was sleeping on the floor and I tripped over him, and then, M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m…"

She sighed. "Mick. You know, I doubt he'll remember this day later." I frown. "YES HE WILL! His cute little eyebrows were arched like a sad person and BBBBBBAHLDSKFHLP!" I fall on the ground to cry. "Why do the embarrassing moments always happen to ME? I mean, Fabes just _had_ to tell the whole class that I was a mean person because I didn't enter Mara in the contest." Patricia glances back at her bed. "You know, that was kind of-" "Don't you even go there, Patricia!"

After changing and washing my hair, I take a deep, shaky breath and stroll out of the room. I close my eyes to calm myself before walking on. Wouldn't it be so cute if he came and apologized? I brace myself for a hot boy from Australia to come out of every room. As I pass Nina and Amber's room, I stop to eavesdrop what they're saying inside.

"Okay, your turn!" Nina says cheerfully. "Truth or Dare?" Amber stops to think. "Truth," she calls. "Last time I had to kiss Victor's head, and OMG that was terrible!" I suddenly wish I was Amber! Kissing Victor's head would be kind of fun. "Okay… who would you most want to date in the Anubis House? Not counting Alfie, of course," Nina asks. Amber sighs loudly. "Eddie's looks with a Fabian personality, Alfie's sense of humor, Jerome's hair, Mick's sportsmanship, and Victor's… Victor's… his goatee?"

The girls laugh and talk more about the game. I wish I could join them and have fun too. I _did _save Nina, after all. I deserved something for that! I continue down the hall and the staircase, stopping in the living room. When was my apology coming? I smile and sit on the couch next to Mick.

"That was a mess you got yourself in, wasn't it?" he smiled. I nervously nod. What a jerk, not apologizing! **(Note: IKR, Joy's the jerk. Just keep reading :D) **He frowns when he sees my face. "Is something wrong?" "No, no, I'm fine." He stops to look above my eyebrows. "A bit of jam got on your forehead, Joy, you might want to wash that off." My eyes grow wide. Alfie, next to Mick, snickers. "Really? Oh, I'll-I'll-" I run back upstairs and wash a big piece of grape goop off my forehead and sigh. It's dark outside now. I better get to bed.

Then I have the strangest dream.

I'm in Victor's office next to the old guy himself. I'm looking at the back of his head as he writes Egyptian scribbles on a piece of paper. His black pen suddenly swirls into a writing utensil of gold! His wooden desk seems to get infected by the precious metal disease too. Soon, the contents of his desk are covered in golden brown liquid, making them unbelievably shiny and beautiful. The floor, ceiling and wall turn perfectly golden as Victor turns around to look at me. I gasp.

His face is… beautiful.

Victor looks as if he's 16 again. Golden tears rain down from his wrinkle-free eyes, falling onto his never-changing goatee. He looks… sad. I frown, my jaw dropping. "This is like, really awkward," I say, and his eyes seem to melt in sorrow, making liquid, clear goop run down his face. I step back in alarm, and look out the window to see Mick! I run over to the door to open it up. When I open it, no one's there. I turn back to see Victor reaching towards me with the saddest look I have ever seen. I back through the door; fear shows in my eyes as I wonder what would happen if I left him in his office.

Mick appears out of nowhere and I run into his arms. I cower in fear as Victor moans like the Ghost of Christmas Past. His eye sockets are as black as night.

And,

Quiet. Darkness.

I'm at a park at nighttime with Mick. Victor is nowhere in sight. My virtual dog Samuel from Wajas wags his tail next to us. His blue and green stripes glimmer in the night. Mick pets Sam and the dog barks with happiness. Then, Mick turns to me.

"Joy, you did the right thing," he starts. The flowery air caresses my nose. "What, you mean leaving Victor?" I say. Mick nods and closes his eyes. Samuel gives me a playful wink.

I lean in to kiss…


End file.
